Harvest Moon: Night Breeze
by silver fire wolf
Summary: Fumio/Hiro is a new rancher in town and already has a few problems. Summary sucks I know contains Gijinka, possible boy x boy, and aquard coupes
1. Prologue

Me: I do not own harvest moon or Pokemon but I Do own the ocs

….

Prologue: Resins

….

A teen was in his room packing things up. He was 19 and feminine looking. He had short white hair with two black bangs drooping don at the sides of his face, one longer than the other, A black forehead "Gem", a left crimson eye, right Purple eye, tan skin, and a black tail. He wore a skin tight t shirt, black thin framed glasses, a white hoodie jacket, black fingerless gloves, white pants, and white shoes with black toes.

"Fumio-nii" came a small voice. He turned to see a 6 year old girl. She had mid back long white hair with a black under and a braided black bang, a black forehead "Gem", blue eyes, peach skin, and a black tail. She wore a white sun dress and white slip on shoes. She held a Buneary plushy.

"their fighting again Yumi" asked the teen, Fumio, looking at her. She nodded and he made a motion to come over their. "I'm guessing you want to stay in here to night" smiled Fumio

"Yes" nodded Yumi

"ok"

"Fumio-nii"

"Hmm"

"Why are you moving"

"...Because I...I since that exchange program wanted to work on a Ranch that's why...an I'll get away from _him_ and I can start anew with out _him_ trying to control my life" sighed Fumio each time he said him he spat it out venomously and glared out side his door where his parents were arguing.

"Can I come with you" asked Yumi

"Get mom in here she'll say yes most likely" stated Fumio in a whisper. She nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

"Just a couple more weeks and I wont ever have to see this place again" muttered Fumio

…..

Me: yeah it's short it's suppose to be


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Ch 1 all right and as my co author note person ma-bob It's Fumio

Fumio:...

Me:say some thing

Fumio: *says nothing just glares*

Me: uh any way I don't own Pokemon or harvest moon

….

Ch1: the beginning

….

Fumio sat in a very uncomfortable bus seat with Yumi sleeping on him. He looked around spotting his black and white back pack at his feet and Yumi's bunny back pack next to her. Yumi had her hand tightly gripping his shirt. He smiled a bit remembering his mom saying yes and giving her resin. That really got him thinking...well until the bus stopped. He looked out side and smiled.

"Yumi wake up we're here" smiled Fumio

"we are" she yawned Groggily waking up. He nodded and she perked up grabbed her bunny back pack and ran out side the bus. Fumio picked up His back pack and calmly went out side. A person had already unloaded all of their suit cases. Fumio had to chuckle a bit as Yumi tried carrying all of hers. He picked up all of his and took most of Yumi's, which made her puff out her cheeks.

After entering the gates of the small village Fumio froze. Yumi stopped after running a little to catch up to him. She looked up at him with very big and cute eyes.

"what's wrong" she asked

"I have no Idea where I'm suppose to go" paled Fumio Yumi immediately collapsed on the ground.

"Hi ya" smiled a Girl right in front of them. She had short green hair some of which actually covered where her nose and mouth were, red eyes, and peach skin. She wore a long white dress with green sleeves and a red wrap, and green shoes.

"Wha-" yelled the two jumping back

"oops sorry My names Ami" she smiled "I was told to come meet the new ranch owner is that you"

"Yeah it's me" sighed Fumio in relief

"Oh what's your name" asked the girl, Ami

"Hiro" he said it automatically his mom always told him that's what she wanted to name him. Yumi was about to say some thing when her brother, now going by Hiro, covered her mouth.

"Oh who's this cutie" asked Ami

"She's my little sister" said Hiro removing his hand from her mouth.

"My names Yumiko" smiled Yumi giving herself a new name.

"She's cute" squealed Ami "Any way lets get you to the ranch shall we"

"sure" smiled Hiro while, the now renamed, Yumiko giggled.

The walked along a dirt path for a bit turning on one just before the river ,that flowed through the town, then turning a small bit after wards. Their was an old in need of repairs ranch.

"sorry 'bout the mess we only got the house fully fixed up before you came, but don't worry every one is still working hard we've been trying to get this ranch running again" smiled Ami "too bad it doesn't have a name"

"Yokai" said Hiro "I'm gonna call this place Yokai ranch it's something I decided before leaving home in the first place"

"eh you think fast" stated Ami

"Hiro-nii always has" giggled Yumiko, she felt odd saying that then again they JUST changed their names.

"well that's good to know" smiled Ami "I'll come by tomorrow to see how you're doing and to introduce you to some of my friends"

"Ok" smiled Yumiko

"Bye"

"Bye"

…...

Me: yeah the name change had been planned from the start

Hiro: It's about time to

Me: we will go explore the town in this fic just not right away, to many characters

Hiro: she hasn't plotted some of the Gijinka still if you couldn't tell I'm an Absol and so is Yumiko, and Ami here is a Gardevoir

Me: Some of the Gijinka are plotted though


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Ch 2 already yae

Hiro: you're hyper

Me: well yeah I just got over a sickness and I'm hyped up on sugar what do you expect

Hiro: never mind

Me: I do not own Pokemon or Harvest Moon

…..

Ch2: Meeting the friends

…..

The next day on the Ranch,in the really early morning, Hiro had just got up to work on fixing the place up. He didn't bother with waking his sister. Currently he was working on fixing the fence to the barn.

"I hate mornings" muttered Hiro with a yawn. He noticed the sun rising and stood up. "Better head inside" he murmured doing so. When coming in Yumiko just woke up with a yawn.

"Nii-san what's going on" asked Yumiko

"Nothing Yumiko I was just fixing up the place a bit" sighed Hiro

"m'kay" yawned Yumiko before falling back a sleep. Hiro chuckled at this and went in the kitchen area. The house was only one story tall and had two rooms in total.

Later their was a knock on the door while the two siblings ate breakfast. Hiro sighed and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Their was Ami with two boys and a Girl.

"Eh Ami you said the new Rancher was a Guy" said one of the two teen guys confused. he had short blue hair with red tips, golden yellow eyes,black marking below said eyes, peach skin, and a blue tail with a small red 'spike' coming off it. He wore a blue t with a cream black made "v" liked shape, a blue jacket with some red on the back, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

"I am MALE" growled Hiro

"s-sorry" stuttered the teen "My Name's Aoi and despite my looks I'm 18" he did look 18 to be honest he looked 16 at most.

"He's also a bisexual flirt" grumbled the female. She had mid back long green hair, with a bit f yellow poking up, brown eyes, tan skin, and a green and cream tail with some leaves on it. She wore a yellow scarf, cream t shirt, green jacket, cream slacks, and cream shoes. She looked 18 as well. "My name's Lilly"

"I'm Not a flirt" grumbled Aoi glaring at Lilly.

"Sorry bout toughs two they argue all the time" sighed the last He had short black hair, a blind eye, a red eye, tan skin, a pair of black wings with red insides, and a black tail with a gray under and a flame on it. He wore a black hoodie, unzipped, gray shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes with gray toes. "My name's Pyro"

"Any way we decided to help you to day since what ever these guy had planned got canceled for one resin or another" stated Ami happily clapping her hands together.

"Great" muttered Hiro glaring at Aoi still. Yumiko was a bit confused about that.

A short bit later Hiro was fixing up the fence once again. Pyro was on the barn roof with Lilly. Aoi was in the chicken coop. Ami was in the storage shed.

"AHHHH SIPIDER DIE DIE DIE" shouted Aoi

"Ok that's odd" stated Hiro with a sweat drop.

"Eh just one of us forgot to tell him that's all" shrugged Pyro as he hammered a metal sheet down. When the sheet was nailed down he blew some flames on it to make sure it stayed.

"Uh hu" said Hiro giving him a wired look, then continued working.

"Tomorrow I'm going to show you around town" smiled Ami

"Ok" nodded Hiro

…...

Me: Ch2 is done

Hiro: I don't like Aoi

Me: eh hehe I know But this does star you choices on marriage

Hiro: what

Me: this is like a normal harvest moon game except I preset who you're going to marry But...

Hiro: But?

Me: If they don't like who I picked they can write their own ending

Hiro: Who are the choices so far

Choices List (so far)

Aoi

Lilly

Pyro

Me: their will be more later on a lot more

Hiro: *twitching*

Me: Oh and I will be giving points to who ever can guess what all three of the choices Pokemon are

Hiro: is that I'm important

Me: yeah cause the one with the most points gets a prize

Hiro:oh


End file.
